To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha
Introduction At The Valley Echo Uchiha was walking through a valley, quite near to one of the most accessible space/time continuum entrances of the Kitsune Realm. He was realy doing nothing more than looking for trouble, as he had let his darker desires take control. While walking he encountered a gypsy with a broken wagon. "Sir, could you please help me? I promise if you escort me through the valley to my people we will pay you in some way." Echo nodded without looking at the gypsy, hoping that the pure malice in his eyes wouldn't kill her. They made their way through the valley until they reached an opening where several wagons awaited them. "There they are! Thank you so much!" The women's intermediate family ran out to greet her with open arms. Upon telling the group of travellers the situation, they presented him with a small box of gold. "Sir, this isn't too much, but it's all we've earned on our recent journies." Echo couldn't stand it any longer as his eyes began to erode with a hellish aura. Echo was walking back through the valley and was loking at his bloodstained blade. "Fifty-three gypsies, nice kill." Suddenly he began to feel a familiar presence. Seireitou sat on at rock formation, looking Echo, then at Echo's blade. "So, judging from your blade, id say you killed about somewhere in the fifties' said seireitou as he got up and faced Echo. "Well then, you know why im here, and in case you didnt already know, im here to defeat you" said seireitou looking at Echo, his smile becoming a frown. Echo stared at his blade a bit more as his eyes dimmed slowly. "Correct, fifty innocents. And yes, you've always had the presence of someone who over achieves." In a rare scene Echo actually discarded his apathy for a face of satisfaction, not so much a smile, but an untrustworthy grin. "Fine, but I must know now how far we shall go, so that I may walk away without any more blood stained upon my sword." Seireitou laughed loudly then stopped abruptly. "I want this fight to be anything goes, Echo" said seireitou. "But, ill tell you this, if you fight me with the same power you fought Minkai Zokatakei with, i will kill you" said seireiotu as his eyes become kyuubi's then returned to normal, causing even a small slight chill in echo, but only for a moment. Echo's malicious complexion returned. "You need to be specific." He said half-heartedly. "How more specific can i be, i said, anything goes!" sadis erieitou as he drew his blade and pointed it at Echo. "Meaning, if you give me even the slightest chance, i will kill you without even a second thought" said seireitou as he acted serious towards Echo. Their auras collidied, not visibly but could be felt. "Excellent, perhaps I can meet some new foes who will grieve for their fallen Sekennousama. And, even more pleasurable, the fall of Ragnarok." He grinned at the thought. "Where shall we begin?" Seireitou laughed at the idea. "Your move, Echo" The Fight Begins Echo folded his arms as his body began to blur, and with a new twist, so did the environment around him. "Perfect, pull out those pixie eyes when you want me to end it." As his body began to seemingly vibrate he drew his sword, twirling it until it seemed as if there were twenty of them, and within each one Echo's corruption was shown through his eyes. Seireitou closed his eyes, and drew his blade. The very kenatsu coming from the blade leveled the area, and seireitou opened his eyes once more. "Thats all, please dont tell me thats all you have" said seireitou. He pointed his blade at Echo. "I cannot forgive you for taking innocent lives Echo" he said as he gathered energy to his blade. "You're such a fool to judge one's power before it is properly maifested. That is why you will always be inferior to me." The blurred images of Echo began to multiply until they were completely surrounding Seireitou, and dozens of images of his Demon Sharingan had began to revolve around him. Suddenly, mutliple copies of Echo's Soul Eater all shot toawrds Seireitou, in an attempt to impale him. Seireitou fliped acrobatically through the air, dodging the blades and having almost a very close shave from one of them but not enough for anything to occur to him. He muttered Dragon Strike, blowing away the fake Echos, till only one was left. In the smoke and confusion, seireitou muttered, "With light, divide this into 6, Bakudou: 6 Bars of Light!". Echo was struck and traped by 6 holy bars of light which pinned him in the stomach area. Seireitou appeared right in front of echo and said, "KatonGetsuga", a large fang shaped red energy went right at Echo. The clone disappeared as the bars went through him. Suddenly, the real Echo emerged from a small shadow. "My powers are even stronger than ever. Besides, you should know by now I'm always prepared." Echo charged at Seireitou at mach speeds until he was right in front of him but Seireitou counteracted, prepared to strike him. Echo semingly teleported behind him but merely knicked his shoulder blade with his Soul Eater, causing slight bleeding. "Perfect, enjoy the Chakra Drug." Seireitou began to feel a tingling pain that kept growing, as if it were feeding off of his chakra. "Considering your blade gives you near limitless chakra this will continue on forever." Echo spun his blade around until he was covered in an unholy flame that crawled with unkept souls. The flame began to engulf much of the area until Echo could be seen no more. Thousands of voices could be heard calling out for help within the flames, and the tolls of church bells could be heard. Seireitou just laughed loudly as he took out a small bottle and drank its contents. Suddenly, the pain and feeding ended. "And you should know that im always prepared as well and that you should never forget that im the husband of the most skilled kunoichi when it comes to these matters. That chakra drug wont work on me, you'll have to use more then just simple tricks, Echo" he said as he used Dragon Strike, but this time, the arcs of lightning formed into a large 9 tailed fox and destroyed the area and revealing echo, even possibly damaging him. Echo extinguished his flame after it had devoured the energy of the Dragon Strike. Echo vanished, reappearing in front of Seireitou, eye to eye, but only for a brief moment before reappearing a few feet away. "It's almost time." He muttered to himself. In brief seconds he Chakra Smithed a massive amount of chakra enhanced steel wire, pinning them down to eight corners, all surrounding Seireitou. Each corner began to radiate with energy until Echo directed the aura with his blade. "White Tiger Art." The ground beneath Seireitou began to tremble, meaning the process had began. Seireitou stood there, calm. "Shadow Clone Explosion" he muttered as he blew up, destroying the area and those wires around the clone. The real Seireitou stood right next to Echo, then behind him, then infront of him. He yelled "Kokuho!", blasting Echo at close range with a powerful red/orange energy beam. The beam hit Echo but he was prepared, he channeled all of its energies into his blade and then to his wire. Controlling the wire he wrapped it around Seireitou, binding him. Still, he had a burn on his back, so he simply drew energy from his bloodstained blade until the wound was fixed by dark aura. Seireitou attempted to snap out of the wire but to no avail, it was reinforced with demonic chakra. "Chaotic Nerve!" As Echo spoke Seireitou lost all control of his nervous system. Just by Echo's willpower, the point in Seireitou's cerebral cortex that controls sight was shut down. In that instant, Seireitou's body forgot how to see. Echo glared at Seiretitou and punched him in the gut with a surprising amount of force. "Now you die." The Hollow Appears Seireitou immediatly grabs Echo's fist and retaliates with a punch to the face. Echo grabbed his face in pain. A white mask began to form on his left side of his face. "You shouldnt of done that, fool" said a deep voice coming from seireitou. Seireitou immediatly dashed and grabbed Echo's neck and crushed it with his hand while echo was struggling to breathe. Still bound by wire, Echo easily escapes the Holow's grasp. Wiping some of the blood off his face and spitting on the Hollow with the blood in his mouth, Echo shook his head. "You're just as pathetic as Minkai, whenever you know you can't win you get another pathetic creature to fight in your place." Hollow Seireitou, still blind, could not see Echo's incoming roundhouse kick that send him tumbling to the ground, helpless in the wire. "Besides, as a Hollow, you use pure negative energies, ones of death. I am a world of death." Echo raised his hand as the chakra within the wire began to drain Seireitou, causing him to age rapidly as Echo's wounds began to heal. "In a flash of a second Echo performed several handseals as he approached the Hollow. When he reached him, still lying on the ground, he stepped on his neck, beginning to put more weight on it to snap it. The Hollow screammed, causing Echo to be blown off of Seireitou. An explosion covered the land, and out came seireitou, his hollow mask off. "Sorry about that, he seems to come as he likes" said seireitou getting up. Seireitou's body immediatly was covered in a powerful aura, and he was in Shukai, but, his eyes retained their Hyuga appearance. "...Shukai..... i dont get it.... he's in the shukai state, but...... i cant feel any energy, its like, its his natural state" thought Echo. Seireitou stepped forward, but the wires were stopping him. His eyes widened and the wires were cut and destroyed right off of Seireitou. He stood to face Echo. "Echo, may i ask you a question?" seireitou asked. Regaining Control Getting up, Echo turned to Seireitou. "There, I take oppponents much more seriously when they fight me themselves. And yes, what is it?" "Why do you fight, what is your reason for fighting?" asked seireitou as a bird flew to him and landed on his left shoulder. Echo sighed. "To preserve my way of life, that is why I conform to no society, but to how I see the world should be. That is why it constantly changes. Right now, I've been giving in to darker temptations, to suit my newfound craving of power." Seireitou sighed, "That leads me to my last question, do you know what the difference between us is?" he asked "I assume my answer would be different from yours." "Probably, anyway, i remember when i was like you once, only craving more power, and never truly trusting anyone. But, then, i met my friends, Haizo, Ryun, even Hikaru. They showed me that there was more to life then just power, thats why you can never defeat me. You fight for impure reasons, and i fight for my friends, no matter how strong you become, you'll never be able to defeat me" said seireitou. "That makes no sense. There is no one here but me and you. If what you say is true, that you fight for your friends, then you currently have no firepower." "You missunderstand, when i said that, i meant that i become stronger to protect my friends, and this doesnt need to refer to literal meaning, but anyway, i say that we get started with the real fight, no tricks, now, come!" seireitou said as he let the bird fly away. "Then we share the same belief, for you also fight to preserve what you believe is right." Echo quickly studied Seireitou's new form until he smiled upon a discovery. "Alright then, let's go." Echo's eyes flashed as he reactivated the jutsu he laid dormant during his conversation, once again blinding Seireitou. He then did handseals at mach speeds while seemingly activating a jutsu at the same time. "Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" About twenty green/black fireballs hurled towards Seireitou but split up before hitting him, hiting the ground on all sides of him, still burning. As the firesballs appraoched seireitou, he meerly stood there as they all exloded apon impact. Echo grinned at the sight, only to see that seireitou was neither hit nor harmed, not even a speck of dirt went on him. The ground under him was still intact, not even touched by Echo's fire. "Is that it?" asked Seireitou as he closeed his eyes. "Pity" said seireiotu as his eyes opened and he levatated up in the air, wtaching Echo. Echo's eyes flashed as he continued his previously activated Chaotic Nerve technique, making Seireitou's body shut down his chakra and spiritual network. Seireitou's body then forcible cancelled his Shukai and he became normal again. (See my last post) Echo deliberately missed Seireitou, as all twenty fireballs were scattered on the earth around him. Seireitou, still blind, did not notice Echo lift up two fingers. "Activate." The fire's caused the exploding tags hidden within them to ignite, but this was merely a distraction. In so much corrupted smoke, nothing could be detected. In an astonishing feat, a clone came from each area previously inhabited by fire. Each clone appeared in front of Seireitou, stabbing him in each joint, leaving his limbs inneffective. Seireitou laughed as he went back into his Shukai state. "Never forget, kyuubi is my partner, and since i can control him, he can assist me even when my own body fails me. After all, Shukai is when both me and kyuubi work together as one being. You cant cancel my body unless you can cancel kyuubi's and since he's a spirit qand a blade, thats quite impossible. Now then, stop your stupid tricks and FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" said seireitou. "Seems to me all you have is your sword. In this particular pathetic case, I guess the tool does make the man. But if you want a true taste of my power, then look no further." Echo crossed his arms and massive surges of dark energy enoveloped his body. "Ultimate Jutsu: Wrath Of The Legion!" Throwing his cloak off, his muscles grew to abnormal size and his veins turned black and began to bulge. Echo closed his eyes and when he opened them energy began to leak endlessly like flames, throwing way his chakra limit. The Legion grinned as an undead arm came out of the ground and slammed his fist into Seireitou's jaw, leaving him wide open. The Legion charged at breakneck speeds, stopping abruptly at Seireitou and grabbing his face, causing a black energy to enter his throat. After the process the Legion threw him by the face and sent him tumbling to the ground. When Seireitou attempted to get up he felt his stomach begin to bulge. in Shukai]] Seireitou screamed as the energy was forced out of his body. "Unholy powers cannot harm me, you are at a loss, Echo" said seireitou as he cupped his hands together at his waist. As the Legion dashed at him, he released the blast, overtalking the legion in a large explosion of power, possibly even damaging Echo. The Legion felt no pain, as he was primarily composed of demons. In the Legion's subconscious, Echo thought. That makes no sense, Kyuubi has no immunity to demons...But I do know what it is weak to! The Legion's eyes still burned with the might of the Demon Sharingan, and just as Madara Uchiha did, Echo used his Sharingan to seal Kyuubi, forcing Seireitou out of Shukai. Whether he likes it or not, that IS Kyuubi's weakness. The Legion jumped high into the air, flipping over Seireitou and grabbing his head inbetween his feet, slamming him head first into the ground upon landing. Seireitou grabbed his blade, and stuck it through himself. "Kyuubi's master........ IS ME!!!!" he yelled as his power returned and he returned into Shukai. "While the dharingan may be kyuubi's weakness, it isnt mine, it and i..... ARE ONE!!" he yelled blasting the legion and echo with 50X Kokuho!!!! A protective wall formed around the Legion, composed of thousands of souls, each devouring an individual particle of kitsune energy. Perhaps I might have to use the second level, no, I doubt it. The Legion began to whisper in demonic languages until the air around them began to loose life, even to the point where its color began to fade. He held his arm out as a blast composed of thousands of lost souls all hurled towards Seireitou in the shape of a dragon, even corkscrewing as if it were alive itself. An Eternity Old Battle: Good vs Evil Seireitou meerly let out his hand and grabbed the dragon shape attack. "Echo, stop TOYING AROUND!" he yelled as he destroyed the beast with one crush. "Are you gonna fight me for real, Echo?" asked Seireitou. In the Legion's subconscious, Echo communicated telepathically to Seireitou. I don't want to use any more power than neccessary. There's no point in tapping into it yet. The Legion jumped extremely high into the air out of its raw strength and spread its arms out. Upon opening his palms dozens of masked creatures came flying out, all spiralling down in different directions. "Then.... you'll die" said seireitou as he powered up, destroying each of those little demons coming at him. "Echo, FIGHT ME FOR REAL, OR, ILL KILL YOU!!" he yelled as he powered up to Shukai Lv.2. Perhaps, maybe it will go that far. The Legion powered up, surging with power. He descended down and self decimated, becoming thousands of seperate spirits at once, they all surrounded Seireitou until they began to spiral around, absorbing some of his chakra, and the more Kyuubi fed him, the more he stole. Finally he materialized in front of him and delivered a nasty drop kick to the face, planting his head into the earth. As Seireitou got up, ".. he.he.... is that all you got, Echo?" as he looked at the spirits with disgust. "You little god-damned bastards" said seireitou as he focused his energy in his cupped hands. As the spirits approached him, he let it out, causing the blast, as large as a continent, destroyed all the spirits and disinegrated the Legion, even causing the blast to continue past earth, and cut the moon right down the middle. The spirits entered a plasmic form, one where the rules of mass did not apply. Obviously that isn't my best, I just said it wasn't neccessary. But, since the moon keeps the Earth steady in orbit, now we're all going to die. The Legion vanished, and strange action could be seen on the moon until it was somehow sealed back together. The Legion reappeared on Earth and shot a dark blast toawrds Seireitou. But this was only a distraction, as Seireitou prepared to knock it away the Legion appeared behind him and punched him in the spine with incredible force, enough to do more than destroy a normal ninja. The blast also pierced right through him until the Legion actually caught it, spiraling it around him until it bound him, devouring his energy. As the Legion grabbed his legs and neck, attepting to break him in two. "uh.... urhh... yo...you.... fo....foo...fool" said seireitou as he disappeared, for it was a clone. Seireitouappeared right above the Legion and blew it to shreds with Dragon Strike, but this time, the blast was red, not blue. The spirits of the Legion moaned in agony and began to multiply as it recomposed with new ones, and its old ones materialized as blades that struck Seireitou from every angle, powered by his own former energy, that had now had been reinforced with Echo's power, easily overpowering Seireitou with the might of his Shukai plus Echo's ascended form. He attempted to move but noticed that the blades acted as plugs that constrained his chakra, and they were slowly beginning to bind around him like weeds. The Legion then shot out cord like projectiles connecting the blades to him, powering him with more of Seireitou's own energy. After sapping enough he released the cords, still plugging his chakra with the spiritual blades. Seireitou dodged all the cords and ran on one of them at the Legion. "Im not allowing you to use my energy like this!" he yelled as he sliceed the head clean off of the legion and cut it down right the middle with Bakutsurugi. "Heh, the cool thing is, that technique, when it cuts, it decomposes and negates revival or recovery. Your Legion cannot return, even its energy is slowly draining away. The dead need to stay dead, neither god nor satan can change that, your a fool to disobey that law" said seireitou as he sliced away at Echo. Your technique reduces ''organic matter, the Legion is composed of combined spiritutal matter. You lose.'' The Legion's head regenerated. Plus, his energy does come from himself, but the endless amount of souls that compose him. The Legion uppercutted Seireitou, loosening his grip on his blade. The Legion then flicked its wrist, opening up the Unholy Judgement portal right in front of the blade, transporting it. It then closed the portal and punched Seireitou while he was still flying upwards from his uppercut, sending him flying. The blade materialized in seireitou's hands. "You can never separate a master from his weapon, no matter how hard you try. Seireitou approached the Legion and muttered "Temporal Change Technique". A blinding light covered Seireitou as he becomes his Future God Form. "Echo, i shall pass on my judgement to you" he said as his eyes took the Rin'negan form. He flashed, becoming his Delta Form. "Now, come on, Echo" said seireitou.